The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) Flow Cytometry &Cell Sorting (FCCS) Shared Resource provides HCC members comprehensive analytic flow cytometry and state-of-the-art high speed cell sorting services in a cost effective manner. Under the directorship of Daohong Zhou, MD, the FCCS is equipped with a Becton- Dickinson FACSCalibur Analytical Flow Cytometer, a Becton-Dickinson FACSAria Cell Sorter and a Dako VIoFlo High-Speed Cell Sorter. The staff of the resource have considerable expertise in high-speed sorting of rare populations of cells including stem/progenitor cells and epitope-specific T cells and are continually expanding the repertoire of available techniques to meet the needs of the innovative research base within the HCC. Since 2003, the HCC FCCS Shared Resource has supported research that has resulted in 123 publications by 33 investigators representing all of the HCC programs and eight Departments at the Medical University of South Carolina. The HCC FCCS Shared Resource has played an essential role in several of the seminal discoveries made by members of the HCC during this time. The specific objectives of the HCC FCCS Shared Resource are to: [unreadable] Provide multi-parametric and multi-laser measurements including measurements of: apoptosis, cell proliferation, cell cycle distribution, and immunophenotyping, as well as detection of intracellular proteins, membrane perturbations, and bioactive molecules [unreadable] Provide high-speed cell sorting based on cell surface marker immunostaining and/or side-population staining, and expression of green fluorescent protein [unreadable] Provide consultation and assistance concerning experimental design, sample preparation, data analysis, and preparation of high quality figures for publications and grant applications as they relate to flow cytometry [unreadable] Provide training in the use of routine flow cytometric technology and offer more advanced training for HCC members concerning the newly developed flow cytometric assays [unreadable] Identify and develop new flow cytometric technologies to assist cutting-edge research in the HCC